Traditionally, batch processing has been performed by an application by first defining a structure of parameters and selections for the batch process. The user selected the work packages to be completed from within the application. Thereafter, the work packages were processed sequentially, also from within the application. As a result, the sequential processing required long periods of time. Consequently, traditional batch processing can require large investments in time, computing resources, and money.